vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Taiga Saejima
|-|Y4R= |-|Y5= |-|Y6= |-|Y:LAD= Summary Taiga Saejima '(冴島 大河, ''Saejima Taiga) is one of the main playable protagonists of Yakuza 4 and Yakuza 5. He is a former member of the Sasai Family of the Tojo Clan and later patriarch of his own family. He became a legend amongst yakuza for carrying out the 1985 Ueno Seiwa massacre, in which eighteen key members of the organization were slain. He is also the sworn brother of Goro Majima. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 9-A Name: Taiga Saejima, Tiger of Tojo, Eighteen Count Saejima Origin: Yakuza Gender: Male Age: 20 (at the time of his imprisonment in 1985), 45 (Yakuza 4), 47 (Yakuza 5), 51 (Yakuza 6), 53 (Yakuza: Like a Dragon) Classification: Human, Yakuza, former member of the Sasai Family, Patriarch of the Saejima family Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Martial Arts (Pro Wrestling), Regeneration (Low, healed from frostbite), Able to use a variety of weapons to great effect, Shockwave Inducement (Via Tiger Essence of Shockwave), Power Mimicry (Via Revelations), Stealth Mastery (Silently kidnapped a yakuza patriarch in front of an entire crowd without them noticing), Incredibly-skilled sculptor (Can make highly-detailed statues of his combat moves), Resistance to Extreme Cold (Rapidly recovered from the effects of frostbite without any damage to his tissues and went back into the cold) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Broke massive granite rocks with a casual punch while severely weakened, on par with Kiryu, won against Majima twice. Can also fight against himself and used the IF-7R to copy the abilities of Akiyama, Tanimura and Kiryu, including those of his foes) Speed: Subsonic movement speed with Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Easily kept up with Kiryu while malnourished and badly beaten from his abuse at prison, also had no problems keeping up with Majima in the same state, and can perform the same exact speed feats as them, as well as fight against the Amon brothers. Can create blurs just by performing basic combat maneuvers) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Kiryu and can replicate the same feats as him. Can also rip out electric boxes and motorbikes much like Beast Mode Kiryu. Easily overpowered a bear that destroyed entire houses with its tackles and was noted to be 3 meters in length. Ripped apart a gigantic metal pipe, later swinging it around like a club. Can rip out pole signs. Lifted a big metal prison bed and threw it several meters. Can casually send human beings flying several tens of meters. Completely stopped a car charging at him at top speed without even trying and while being caught off-guard) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Unharmed by punching massive rocks and can take hits from himself, and also survived said rocks smashing into him at top speed. Casually stopped a charging car with his bare hands without any injury. Can take hits from Kiryu, Majima and other people of comparable power) Stamina: Incredibly high (Survived being brutally assaulted in prison for years at a time, and not long after his escape, he managed to survive getting washed ashore to Okinawa and dueling it out with Kiryu and almost stalemating him. Fought and defeated bare-handed severals yakuza members at once without tiring. On par with the likes of Kiryu and Majima in terms of endurance) Range: Standard melee range. Several dozens of meters with shockwaves (Unarmed), Extended human melee range (With various weapons) Standard Equipment: Wooden logs and chisel (To make wooden sculptures of Revelations he sees). Temporarily used a shotgun while in the mountains Intelligence: Highly skilled fighter and wooden sculptor, Average otherwise. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, scared to kill people. Feats: *Respect thread Gallery 9419f0d1001fe46306a26e09402c6550.png|Taiga's tattoo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yakuza Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vibration Users Category:Orphans Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Summons Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Hunters